


Stuck Together

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Frenemies, Gen, Humor, stuck in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Sherlock and Anderson stuck in a room, need I say more?
Series: Day by Day [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 5





	Stuck Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/gifts).



> “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.”

Anderson wasn’t sure how long they’d been stuck like this, but any amount of time that he had to be trapped with Sherlock Holmes in a damp and drafty basement was far too long in his opinion. Especially when there seemed to be know way out. When the door slammed shut behind the two of them it had made the most horrible grating noise and Sherlock immediately decided that it was unlikely it would open again.

So Anderson leaned against the slightly damp wall and watched as Sherlock paced around the small confined room looking for anything to free them from their current situation. If they weren’t in a basement they might have been able to call for help. But that would have been just too damn convenient now wouldn’t it. 

“Please tell me you’ve found something,” Anderson shook his head, the more time that passed the more frustrated he got. 

“Hush it Anderson,” Sherlock replied, “I’ll get us out, and you’ll be back at your desk in time for tea.”

Anderson let out a huff and continued to wait and watch as Sherlock continued to look for anything that meant they’d be freed from this mold infested hell hole. 

“Sure we will…” Anderson stiffened when he watched Sherlock put something for his mouth and began to feel rather queasy, “I made the mistake of thinking ‘This can’t get weirder.’ Sorry.” 

Sherlock made no response to his comment and continued to examine a few things at his disposal that Anderson hoped might mean freedom when the large rusty door creaked again.

“It’s won’t open,” Sherlock called out calmly.

The door heaved and groaned again and surprisingly it did open and John Watson stood their looking utterly bemused, “Did neither of you think to try the latch?”

**Author's Note:**

> I never write Sherlock fic and was goaded into it by tomatopudding


End file.
